waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Proud Family Movie
The Proud Family Movie is a Disney Channel Original Movie which premiered on August 19, 2005. It also marked the end of The Proud Family animated Disney series. Plot The film opens with a man named Dr. Carver trying to generate a super Gnome Warrior, but it disintegrates. It then turns to Penny Proud, who is celebrating her 16th birthday, and fails her driver's ed. She and her friends are excited to be a part of 15 Cent's (Sticky's cousin and parody of 50 Cent) dance group, Spare Change. When 15 Cent drives her home, Oscar Proud, her overprotective father, gets mad when he finds them kissing. An infuriated Oscar gives her the worst grounding of her life, by cancelling her birthday party and essentially forbids her from ever becoming an adult. Penny then wishes he wasn't her father, to which he states he wished he never had her as a daughter. This marks the culmination of their relationship as seen over the entire series. To the shock of Penny, Trudy agrees with Oscar stating it won't be the end of the world if she doesn't have a party when she tries to comfort Penny, which was ironic due to the upcoming scenes. Oscar creates a everlasting multiplying formula that was supposed to make his Proud Snacks tastier, but it instead causes the snack to expand and explode. As he is hauled away from his presentation, he proclaims that his formula has no expiration date. Dr. Carver, the great-grandson of George Washington Carver, overhears Oscar's ranting. Carver has been trying to create an army of humanoid peanuts, but has never gotten his formula stabilized and plots to get Oscar's. Disguising himself, Carver invites the Proud family to Legume Island. Trudy forces Oscar, Suga Mama, and Penny to go in hopes they will re-bond. The family meets the inhabitants of the island, short peanut creatures called the G-nomes. During this, Trudy presents a cake to Penny telling to make a wish. She does and it's to dance with 15 Cent. Oscar refuses and Penny wishes she was away from this stupid island and that her family would just go away. Later tries to negotiate obtaining the formula from Oscar by offering him $10 million. However, a G-nome named Wally convinces Oscar not to. When Oscar refuses (who doesn't have the formula with him), Carver constructs evil peanut clones of his family from DNA snatched from them while they were partying. Oscar runs away and tries explaining to his family, but they don't believe him. The clones get a mix-up when the real Penny comes with them back to the mainland to search for the formula; Penny's clone remains with the original family. Penny soon enjoy the free life which the clones allowed her, in spite of their bizarre personalities and Oscar's clone becoming a celebrity, but quickly tires of it. She discovers that Cashew, a G-nome she befriended earlier on the island, had stowed away; he wanted to see what it was like to have a 'real family'. He also reveals to her the true nature of the clones. At that moment, Wally leads the Prouds and the Penny clone on a perilous journey to the other side of the island. Wally tells them that there is someone who can answer their questions. Along the way, the Penny clone proves to be the kind of daughter Oscar desires – an obedient mindless drone with no free will. When they meet the person Wally wanted them to meet, he turns out to be the real Dr. Carver. Dr. Carver explains that he created a clone of himself out of a peanut. Unfortunately, the clone went sizzling crisp from the sun one day and turned to evil. Donning a disguise of his original form, the clone took over the island and the Cashews and turns Carver's peanut research for evil. Oscar realizes his formula is the key and tells the family he had left it in a locket for Penny's birthday, which she opened back home. Her clone informs the other clones, who take the formula. Penny and Cashew gathers her friends to go back to Legume and rescue their family. They steal 15 Cent's yacht to get there, but Penny accidentally sinks it. Unfortunately, the Carver clone has already prepared to leave to take over the world with his Super G-nomes. The clones attack Penny and her friends and family, but she convinces the Oscar clone to help - by bribing him with hot dogs which he had become obsessed with earlier - and he defeats the rest of the clones. Dr. Carver unleashes a sea creature on them, but the original Dr. Carver recognizes the monster as a former experiment that went bad convinces it to being good. Seeing the Carver clone making his getaway, the original Dr. Carver reveals a possible solution - a container of gas that could instantly turn solid peanuts into peanut butter. Penny takes the gas, boards the clone's airship, and battles him with help from Oscar, who para-sails up using one of Sugar Mama's giant underwear. Just as Penny is on the verge of releasing the gas, Dr. Carver offers her to join him and live a free life, without rules or responsibilities. However, Penny retorts that, even though they aren't the perfect one, her family is who she cares about and unleashes the gas, foiling the clone's plot and destroying the army. The clone, having only been hit slightly by the gas, turns back into a peanut and falls into the ocean. Oscar then gives Penny her birthday necklace, stating that he now knows she's mature enough that she is ready to make her own decisions, and finally accepts her for who she is, and they then make up on national TV. Penny and Oscar make up on national TV. 15 Cent has Penny and her friends sing instead of acting as his back-up dancers and the crowd loves them. On Legume Island, the real Carver and his peanut people along with the Proud clones listen as a radio announcer says that Penny and her friends song has been popular for five weeks (35 days) in a row. In an extended ending, the scene fast-forwards three days later where Cashew is now part of the Proud Family, Penny is receiving her driver's license and, unfortunately, she helps Oscar by driving through town advertising his new drink Pork-Nut-o-Rade, but Puff drank it back home earlier, turning him into a monster. He chases them around the world up to China, until Suga Mama, who also drank the concoction, takes him home. Voice Cast *Kyla Pratt – Penny Proud *Tommy Davidson – Oscar Proud *Paula Jai Parker – Trudy Proud *Jo Marie Payton – Suga Mama *Tara Strong – Bebe Proud/Cece Proud/Cashew *Orlando Brown – Sticky Webb *Soleil Moon Frye – Zoey *Alisa Reyes – LaCienega Boulevardez *Karen Malina White – Dijonay Jones *Omarion – 15 Cent *LisaRaye McCoy – Choreographer *Arsenio Hall – Dr. Carver/Bobby Proud *Jeremy Suarez – Wally *Carlos Alazraqui – Puff/Board Member *Carlos Mencia - Felix Boulevardez *Maria Canals - Sunset Boulevardez *Alvaro Guttierez – Papi *Phil LaMarr – Dr. Carver in Disguise/Board Member *Aries Spears – Wizard Kelly/Board Member *Keith David – Bebe Proud Clone *Kevin Michael Richardson – Mangler Mania *Masi Oka - Japanese Kid/Announcer Production Credits *Directed by Bruce W. Smith *Produced by Bruce W. Smith, Willard Carroll, Ralph Farquhar *Written by Calvin Brown, Jr., Ralph Farquhar, John Patrick White, Stiles White *Based on The Proud Family by Bruce W. Smith *Music by Elik Alvarez, Frank Fitzpatrick, Freddy Sheinfeld *Editing by Brandy Hammes *Production company Hyperion Pictures, Jambalaya Studio *Original channel Disney Channel *Release date August 19, 2005 *Running time 91 minutes Release The Proud Family Movie first aired on August 19, 2005 and was released on DVD December 6, 2005 with an extended ending. See also *The Proud Family (TV series)